<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shituation by writeallnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272709">The Shituation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight'>writeallnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Clay Spenser Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fainting, Lisa Davis Whump, Pain, Savis, Weakness, Whump, bullet wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the hell had he ended up here, covered in his friends' blood, watching life slowly drain out of their eyes?" When Lisa joins the team for an easy mission, things go bad and two members of the team end up fighting for their lives. Includes some side-Clay whump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Shituation" is a term that I coined by accident when typing too fast while liveblogging during NCIS LA. A shituation is when you already have a very bad situation, and then things REALLY go to shit. It's a very apt title for this fic. There is whumpage of two of our beloved SEAL team members and a whole heck of a lot of drama. This is pre-Savis, but there's definitely a little something, something going on there. You know what I mean. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackburn hung up the phone, shaking his head. "They're not going to allow it unless we send a woman. Her father won't let her leave without a female chaperone."</p><p>"Well seeing as we don't have any lady SEALs on the payroll, I'm thinking that might be a little hard to come by," Sonny said with a grin from where he lounged in his chair, feet up on the table.</p><p>The mission on their docket deviated significantly from the norm. A girl, twelve years old, had been sent to visit her father in country. She lived in the states but a shared custody agreement dictated that she spend her summers with him. Things had gotten heated with a neighboring tribe and both mother and father had agreed to let the girl return home early to Indiana. The mother had gone to her senator for help in getting her daughter out (with a significant amount of media coverage) and now Bravo was responsible for pick-up and delivery; with a few difficult stipulations.</p><p>"Anybody have something <em>helpful</em> to share?" Eric asked pointedly.</p><p>"I'll do it." Lisa sat forward in her chair. "I'm serious," she said when nobody responded. "You need a woman. As it turns out, I happen to be one."</p><p>"Davis you're too valuable here in TOC." Eric was already shaking his head but Lisa persisted.</p><p>"It's a quick in and out right? Get the girl, bring her here, ship her back to her remaining family in the states." Lisa shrugged. "She shouldn't have to stay here just because her father demanded a visit. It's not her fault things got heated and now she's in danger."</p><p>Eric looked at Jason. "She might be the only chance we've got. The girl is an American citizen. If something happens to her and the press find out we didn't do anything…" he let the sentence hang as they both weighed their options.</p><p>"Look unless one of you is going to put on a skirt and play Mrs. Doubtfire, I think we're out of time and options here," Lisa told them pointedly.</p><p>"Well, Clay would make a very pretty girl," Sonny drawled with a grin.</p><p>Clay used his own foot to shove Sonny's off the table. "All right," Eric said, hands on his hips. "Davis goes with you. Get ready, you roll out in twenty."</p><p>Sonny saw the smile on Lisa's face and felt his own coming on in response. It wasn't too often that she got to tag along and she was clearly pleased with the turn of events. "Look who gets to go on a field trip." He sauntered up to her as she was pulling on a vest. "That's quite a look you're sporting there Davis. Sure you're up to carrying the extra weight?"</p><p>"You're just jealous that you don't have the right bits and pieces to get this job done," she told him.</p><p>Seeing her in the gear was a little sobering. It was a cake mission. In, out, everybody back home by dinner, but he'd been on many a cake mission that quickly went sideways. He swallowed and told the little voice inside of him to stop saying things were going to go hinky. It would be fine. He was just borrowing trouble when he should be enjoying the fact that he'd get to see her face for a change instead of just hearing her through the comms.</p><p>"Here." Sonny reached for the straps on the back of the vest that she couldn't quite get and began pulling them snug. "You just uh, you promise you'll be careful out there right?" Sonny tried not to let nerves color the tone of his voice. If she knew he was worried she'd laugh in his face.</p><p>"You're gonna be right there next to me. If anything happens, it's your fault," she teased.</p><p>"It's always Sonny's fault." Clay came up behind her and clapped her on the shoulder. "You ready Bravo Seven?"</p><p>"Is that what we're going with today?" she asked with a wry smile.</p><p>"Why not?" Ray joined them, still adjusting his vest as he walked. "You're part of the team. Unless you'd rather your call sign be something like Butterfly."</p><p>"Or Dandelion," Clay offered.</p><p>"I'm partial to Kittycat myself," Sonny said, shaking off his worry to join the fun.</p><p>"Bravo Seven's just fine," she told them drily.</p><p>"Bravo Seven is," Jason declared. "Let's ride."</p><p>"Shotgun!" Lisa yelled, hopping aboard the transport vehicles.</p><p>That was how the day started, all of them joking and laughing as they pulled out of the base. An easy day.</p><p>It was not how the day ended. They didn't make it home by dinner. They didn't even make it to the village at all.</p><p>Sonny cursed as a bullet hit the sand next to his head. At first it had just been a flat tire, then it had been an ambush. Rebels had taken out both trucks with rockets, leaving them stranded with nothing more than the ammo strapped to their backs and nowhere to seek cover.</p><p>"Fall back!" Jason yelled over comms.</p><p>Clay and Ray were with Lisa, taking her into whatever overwatch position they could find. Sonny had dug in behind a small boulder with Brock, both of them popping up to return fire whenever possible. "Where the hell are we falling back to?" Sonny yelled.</p><p>Brock just shrugged and sent off another round, hitting one of the militants squarely in the chest.</p><p>Sonny squinted as he looked around, trying to find Jason's position. "Bravo Three! On your six. Set of caves." Trent's voice crackled over the comms.</p><p>"Go," Sonny told Brock. "I'll cover you."</p><p>Brock grabbed Cerb's leash and ran as Sonny let off cover fire in rapid succession. "Bravo Two how you doin' up there?" he asked.</p><p>In response there was a shower of gunfire and five more baddies went down. "Doing just fine," Ray said.</p><p>Sonny wanted to ask if Lisa was all right but there was no time for extra chatter right now. She was one of them and he trusted the boys to take care of her. Instead he grabbed his gear and took off after Brock, catching up with Jason and Trent on the way.</p><p>"You know once we go in there, we might not be able to get out," Sonny said, looking at the mouth of the cave.</p><p>"This area is full of caves and passages," Trent said. "There'll be a back door."</p><p>Sonny decided not to mention that meant the bad guys had two ways of getting in. They needed a moment to recover and this was their only option so in they went.</p><p>The caves had clearly been occupied recently because there was functional lighting inside. Sonny took a second to investigate as they cleared the space and found a small generator and battery powered lanterns. "Jace, I think we just walked into baddie headquarters," he said.</p><p>"All right, make sure we don't have any unwanted company," Jason ordered.</p><p>The narrow passage in gave way to a larger area with room enough for all of them. At the back was another narrow space in the rock, barely big enough for a grown man to squeeze through. Sonny didn't want to think about who might be waiting for them on the other side of that.</p><p>Trent set up a defensive position at the front entrance and Brock took Cerb to cover the back while Sonny continued poking through the supplies that had been left behind. "No weapons or food boss," Sonny said.</p><p>Jason nodded. "Bravo Two, Bravo Six, get down here," he ordered once they were certain they didn't have any unwanted company.</p><p>"Roger that Bravo One," Clay said.</p><p>Sonny felt his nerves settle a bit. They were coming. Lisa was coming. Soon he'd be able to see for himself that she was fine.</p><p>"TOC this is Bravo One how do you read?" Jason asked.</p><p>"Read you loud and clear Bravo One. What's the situation?" Blackburn asked.</p><p>"We're hunkered down for now," Jason said. "Bravo Two and Bravo Six inbound with Bravo Seven."</p><p>"She all right?"</p><p>"Everybody's fine. But we're going to need a little help getting out of here."</p><p>"Roger that. Standby."</p><p>Jason looked around the room. "Everybody good?"</p><p>"No movement here," Brock said, keeping Cerberus tight to his side.</p><p>Trent shook his head. "Nothing here either."</p><p>Static crackled loudly over the line and they could hear garbled shouting from Ray. Sonny felt a prickle of fear down his spine. "Bravo Two, say again your last?" Jason demanded.</p><p>"Clay's hit!" Ray yelled back. "We're coming in hot!"</p><p>Sonny locked eyes with Jason as Trent shrugged immediately out of his pack. Things had just gone from bad to worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa was trained for combat but that didn't mean she was enjoying fighting for her life. Ray and Clay had sandwiched her between them as they took up sniper positions on an outcropping of rock above the rest of the team. "All right Davis?" Ray yelled over the sound of gunfire.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" she yelled back.</p>
<p>"You picked a great day to join up," Clay managed in between shots. "Get a taste of what it's really like to be a SEAL."</p>
<p>"I think I prefer sitting on the other side of things," she said.</p>
<p>He just grinned and kept on shooting.</p>
<p>How on earth they could stay so calm with all this chaos going on she would never know. She was no shrinking violet but this kind of combat was a little outside her comfort zone. There was a rock digging into her thigh and her neck was starting to cramp. She could feel sweat dripping down her back and her heart was pounding so hard it was almost painful.</p>
<p>"Clay, ten o'clock," Ray said and Lisa watched as the youngest team member easily took out a man who was at least a football field away. Damn. Her boys were seriously lethal.</p>
<p>"Bravo Two, how you doing up there?" Sonny asked over the comms.</p>
<p>Ray let off a burst of gunfire, clearing Sonny and Brock's way to the cave mouth. "What the hell would they do without us?" Clay asked.</p>
<p>Lisa rolled her eyes. Lethal and unbelievably cocky. "They're all inside," Ray said. "Get ready to move out, Jay'll be calling any second."</p>
<p>"Good thing you're out here with us. This is where the party is," Clay said.</p>
<p>"Remind me never to go to a party at your place!" Lisa yelled, ducking down as another round of fire flew over their heads.</p>
<p>"Bravo Two, Bravo Six, get down here," Jason ordered.</p>
<p>Lisa assumed she was included in that summons too. "I'll take point," Ray said. He looked at Lisa. "Stay between us. Keep moving."</p>
<p>She took a breath and gritted her teeth before giving him a nod.</p>
<p>They moved fast, which was no easy feat on the steep slope. She tried to keep herself upright but it was difficult in the loose shale and dirt. Falling would only cause them more problems and she would not be the weak link in all of this, so she did her best to keep from tumbling down the hillside.</p>
<p>"Down!" Clay pushed her to the ground as something exploded nearby.</p>
<p>Dust and rock skittered over them, and she tasted dirt in her mouth, and then Ray pulled her to her feet, continuing their descent. They only made it a few more feet before she felt as much as heard Clay go down behind her. When she turned back it was to find him face down on the ground. "Ray!" she grabbed his arm to get his attention.</p>
<p>He turned around and immediately began backtracking, slipping in the dirt in his haste. "Fuck! Clay!"</p>
<p>They rolled him over and his face was screwed up in pain. "I'm all right," he gasped. "Just got me in the thigh. It's not bad."</p>
<p>There was no way Clay was getting up without help and Ray was clearly trying to figure out how to carry his brother and keep them all safe at the same time. Lisa wasn't going to be any help to Clay. He was twice her size and weighed about three time as much. But she could shoot. She reached down without a second thought and picked up Clay's rifle. "I got it," she said.</p>
<p>"Davis—" Ray looked hesitant but they definitely didn't have time for any kind of argument.</p>
<p>"I said I've got it," she told him firmly. "Go!"</p>
<p>Ray pulled a groaning Clay to his feet and they ran as best they could down the hillside, Lisa pausing only long enough to offer the occasional burst of fire as cover.</p>
<p>She'd never quite know how they made it to the mouth of the cave without dying. It definitely had nothing to do with her abilities and probably everything to do with some kind of miracle. But the next thing she new there they were, inside, the rest of the team crowding around them. Sonny took the rifle from her hands and she realized they were shaking. She resisted the urge to shove them in her pockets.</p>
<p>She could feel Sonny's eyes on her, but she refused to look up, because if she did, there was a good chance she was going to lose it and they couldn't afford that right now. Today she was Bravo Seven. She needed to act like it.</p>
<p>She went to her knees beside Trent who was ripping open Clay's pants. "Whoa, buy me dinner first," Clay said, managing a smile despite the pain.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Trent said as he cut through the fabric.</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Lisa asked.</p>
<p>"Hand me that gauze," Trent said and Lisa moved to do what he'd asked even as she felt a cold wave of shock at the amount of blood Clay had already lost in only a few minutes. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible. If he hadn't been so busy protecting her he might have had a better chance of making it here unscathed.</p>
<p>"You hurt anywhere else?" Trent asked.</p>
<p>Clay shook his head. "It's not that bad. Shit!" he exclaimed, letting his head fall back to the floor, breathing fast as Trent poured antiseptic over it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that. Another roll," Trent said tersely and Lisa handed it over.</p>
<p>It took several minutes and a couple years off Lisa's life until they got the bleeding to slow down. "Trent?" Jason asked when they finally had a second to breathe.</p>
<p>"Bleeding's slowed a little. Bullet's still in there. I gave him a blood transfusion and the morphine'll hold his pain in check for now," Trent said.</p>
<p>"Davis, you all right?" Jason asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She nodded, trying to look calm. "I'm good."</p>
<p>"She's better than good," Clay said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see them all. "She was badass out there. Saved all three of us."</p>
<p>"Don't say that too loudly, Jay'll have you replaced Clay," Sonny said.</p>
<p>"I barely did anything," Lisa said, a surge of pride running through her. It felt good to get praise from them for holding her own in such a dicey situation.</p>
<p>Ray put a hand on her shoulder. "You did great."</p>
<p>"Thanks." She looked at Jason. "What's the situation at TOC?"</p>
<p>"They're on it. Although without you there it'll probably take twice as long," Jason said.</p>
<p>It was sweet the way they thought she was some kind of miracle worker. If they only knew how many times the save had come at the last second and been more of a luck thing than her actual capabilities they'd probably have ditched her for someone else a long time ago.</p>
<p>"Here." Sonny held out a water bottle. "You need to stay hydrated."</p>
<p>"Thanks." She stood and took it from him. That was when she realized her hands were covered in Clay's blood. She swallowed hard. She'd seen the guys hurt before, had sat by their hospital beds, made them meals, helped get them back on their feet, but to watch the events that put them there happen in real time was chilling.</p>
<p>"You all right?" Sonny asked, lowering his voice a bit.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She cleared her throat and tried to make that statement true as she wiped her hands on her pants. "Not a typical day at the office but what's life without a little near death experience every once in a while?"</p>
<p>"There ya go!" he said with a grin. "Think positive. Little adventure is good for you."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm not sure I'd call this a 'little' adventure." Her eyes wandered back to Clay who was now sitting up and eating a protein bar, sharing bits with Cerb when Brock wasn't watching.</p>
<p>"He's gonna be fine," Sonny said. "We've been through worse than one little bullet hole."</p>
<p>"Right." She nodded. "I know."</p>
<p>He stepped in front of her, his face more serious. "You're going to be all right too. We're going to get out of here."</p>
<p>There was a lump in her throat as she looked at him, his face showing that he was telling her the truth. She could trust him, all of them, to get her home safely. She believed him, but it didn't stop the panic that was clawing at her insides while she tried valiantly to keep it there. "You're going to owe me a lot of beer," she said.</p>
<p>He grinned. "Done."</p>
<p>"Stop feeding him," Brock grunted, having finally noticing what Clay was up to.</p>
<p>"He likes it," Clay protested.</p>
<p>"Not part of his diet," Brock replied, pulling the dog away from Clay's side.</p>
<p>"Bravo One, how do you read?" Eric asked over the comms.</p>
<p>"Read you loud and clear, what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"Still working on it. Looks like a third party has shown up, distracting your rebels for now."</p>
<p>"Can we sneak out while they're distracted?"</p>
<p>"Negative Bravo One. The two parties are on either side of where you're holed up. We're working on an exit strategy. Standby."</p>
<p>"Roger that."</p>
<p>That explained why no one had come busting in the door after them yet. Apparently they were going to be here a while.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen," Sonny nodded at Lisa, "and lady. What we have here is a shituation."</p>
<p>"Oh god."</p>
<p>"Really Sonny?"</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>All the guys groaned while Lisa tried not to smile. Leave it to Sonny to feel like he had to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>Clay grinned. "All right, I'll bite. What's a shituation Sonny?"</p>
<p>Sonny pointed at him. "That's why you're my favorite Taylor Swift." He cleared his throat, making sure he had the full attention of his audience. "A shituation is when you're in a situation already and then it goes to shit. Hence a shituation. We got a flat tire: situation. We got pinned down by fucking rebels: shituation."</p>
<p>"Why don't you shit your ass down and check how much ammo you have left?" Ray said making them all chuckle.</p>
<p>"Tough crowd," Sonny grumbled, but he winked at Lisa as he went to do what Ray had told him to.</p>
<p>Lisa shook her head. Only Sonny. Even in a complete and total disaster, he was keeping the guys upbeat.</p>
<p>They had about three seconds of warning before everything went to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We got trouble!" Ray yelled.</p>
<p>Everyone's guns went up and Lisa was shoved toward the back of the cave as there was a loud bang and smoke filled the room. Her eyes immediately began to water and she choked as gunfire erupted around her.</p>
<p>"Get down!" Sonny pushed her to the floor, his hand heavy on her back.</p>
<p>It was chaos and terror and she had no idea how they were going to survive when she couldn't even see six inches in front of her.</p>
<p>"Take Davis and go!" Jason yelled from somewhere next to her and the next thing she knew Sonny had grabbed her arm and was pulling her toward the back of the cave and through a tunnel.</p>
<p>The air was clearer in the tunnel but her lungs and throat still burned. Sonny finally stopped, pressing her into a shadowy spot. "Stay here," he ordered, handing her one of his backup weapons. "Shoot anything that isn't us."</p>
<p>With that he was gone. She put her hands on her knees and bent double trying to catch her breath, panting against a stitch in her side. Seconds later Trent barreled into the space dragging Clay with him, Ray right on their tail. Trent lowered Clay to the floor where he groaned, his eyes closed.</p>
<p>His face had gone pale and Lisa realized there was blood, a lot of it, seeping through the bandages. Ray took up a defensive position at the tunnel entrance as Trent hit his knees. "Davis, I need your help," he said and Lisa moved on shaky legs to do what he asked. "The bullet must have moved and nicked an artery. If we don't get this stopped he's going to bleed out."</p>
<p>She nodded. Trent handed her a wad of gauze. "Put pressure on it. Hard as you can."</p>
<p>She pressed her hands to Clay's leg with her entire body weight as Trent prepped another transfusion. Blood soaked through the gauze almost immediately and Trent handed her more which grew equally red. Lisa swallowed back bile as she grabbed a third wad. The bleeding wasn't stopping. Clay was going to die in here, all because he'd been protecting her.</p>
<p>Trent got a transfusion going and then took another look at the wound. "It's a little better," he told her, but his eyes said it still wasn't great. "How you doing Clay?"</p>
<p>There was no response and Trent looked up to find Clay's eyes closed, his head lolling to the side. "Clay! Hey! Wake up!"</p>
<p>The rest of the group had made it into the new cave looking a little worse for the wear, but without any other serious injuries to report. Jason was barking at Blackburn through the comms while Brock and Sonny reloaded what little ammo they had left and Ray kept an eye on the tunnel.</p>
<p>Clay moaned and then his eyes opened a crack. "Hey," Trent said. "That's it. Look at me. Hey!" He cupped Clay's cheek and tapped it roughly. "Clay, <em>look at me</em>. Do you know where you are?"</p>
<p>Clay nodded sluggishly. "Good. Don't go to sleep okay?" Trent said. "How bad's the pain?"</p>
<p>"It's not bad," Clay said, but his hands were clenched into fists and Lisa didn't believe him for a second.</p>
<p>"I can't give you anymore morphine right now. Just try to ride it out," Trent told him.</p>
<p>"Sonny?" Clay croaked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what's up buddy?" Sonny asked, still shoving ammo into his gun.</p>
<p>"What do you call it," Clay coughed a little, "when the shituation gets even worse?"</p>
<p>"Jason's fault," Sonny said immediately causing him to crack a smile.</p>
<p>"You can let go," Trent said to Lisa. "I got it."</p>
<p>Lisa let him take over and stood, trying to stretch out the cramp that was still in her side. The world tilted a little and she reached out a hand to touch the wall. The adrenaline rush was making her dizzy. "Davis? You all right?" Sonny asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Yeah, just need to catch my breath for a second."</p>
<p>That seemed easier said than done. She sucked in one and then another, the world getting progressively less stable. The stitch in her side felt even worse than before and she pressed a shaky hand against it, trying once more to ease the pain.</p>
<p>"Lisa," Sonny came to his feet, moving toward her. "You're bleeding."</p>
<p>"What? No," she said quickly, looking down at her hands. "No that's Clay's blood."</p>
<p>"Lisa, hey, look at me," Sonny said gently. "I need you to sit down."</p>
<p>"What?" He must be confused. She wasn't bleeding. She was okay. It was Clay who was bleeding. "No, Sonny I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Listen to me, sit down right here, okay?"</p>
<p>He guided her to floor and she suddenly found that this seemed like a great idea after all, because her legs felt strange. And she was tired. Really tired. "Trent!" Sonny yelled the man's name loudly, making her flinch. Why was he yelling for Trent? Clay needed him, he was bleeding.</p>
<p>She felt dizzy. Why did Sonny look so worried? She knew him and there was real panic in his eyes as Trent left Clay and came to them. "She's hit," Sonny said tightly.</p>
<p>"What?" Trent's voice was sharp and he immediately began unstrapping her vest. "Help me get her out of this."</p>
<p>"No, I'm okay," she said as they pulled and tugged. She could take off her own vest. But even as she reached for the straps she found her fingers didn't seem to work quite like normal.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were becoming hazy, like she couldn't quite grasp them. She was fine. She should tell them she was fine and that they should take care of Clay.</p>
<p>Within seconds they had stripped her down to her t-shirt. Sonny eased her back so she was lying on the ground and that was when she began to really feel it. The stitch in her side was on fire. She gasped. "Oh god."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lisa looked pale and shaky and it had him worried. Even if she was combat trained, it wasn't like she did this on the regular. They'd asked a heck of lot of her today and it wasn't over yet. "Davis? You all right?"</p>
<p>She smiled at him. "Yeah. Yeah just need to catch my breath for a second." She pressed a hand to her side and that was when he saw the blood dripping onto the floor. "Lisa, you're bleeding." His stomach lurched and he automatically reached for her, even as she protested. She didn't know. Probably hadn't even really felt it yet, too much adrenaline running through her system.</p>
<p>"Lisa, hey, look at me. I need you to sit down." He tried to keep his voice calm as he took her arm and helped her to the floor. He didn't want her to know that he was panicking, because god almighty she'd been shot and was bleeding and it was all their fault. "Trent!"</p>
<p>She looked confused and that scared him even more. "She's hit," he said as Trent knelt beside him.</p>
<p>"What?" Trent's eyebrows shot up and he immediately stripped off the gloves he'd been wearing, pulling on a fresh pair before reaching for the straps on her vest. "Help me get her out of this."</p>
<p>Sonny pulled at the velcro, working as fast as he could to get it off her body. She groaned as they pulled it off and Sonny's heart stopped when he saw the dark stain spreading across her shirt.</p>
<p>"Trent, what's the situation?" Jason asked, his eyes still trained on the small opening into their cavern, waiting for the bad guys who were sure to catch up eventually.</p>
<p>Trent cut it into Lisa's shirt, ripping it apart to expose her abdomen. The bullet had traveled upward, lodging just above her hip. "It must have been a ricochet off the floor," he said.</p>
<p>The angle had allowed it to slip under the bottom of her vest, evading the kevlar's protection. It was an improbable shot. One that should never have happened.</p>
<p>The rest of the team had taken notice, the nervous energy in the air ratcheting up several notches.</p>
<p>"Is she all right?" Clay asked, trying to sit up and see what was going on.</p>
<p>"You stay down!" Trent barked. Lisa moaned as he probed at the wound, blood flowing at an even faster rate.</p>
<p>"Sonny!" Lisa gasped, reaching blindly for him.</p>
<p>"I'm right here," he said, grabbing her hand. "We're all right here. You got the whole team with you okay?"</p>
<p>Trent was working rapidly grabbing gauze, bandages, and antiseptic. Lisa tensed, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. Sonny wished they could go back to five minutes ago when she hadn't realized she was hurt.</p>
<p>Trent kept moving, his hands working hard to stem the flow of blood that didn't seem like it wanted to stop. "Trent?" Sonny asked.</p>
<p>"I'm working on it Sonny," he growled, grabbing more gauze. "Put pressure here."</p>
<p>Sonny used his free hand, pushing gently against the wound, afraid of hurting her even more. Trent grabbed his wrist and pushed it down hard. Lisa cried out, arching her back, and Sonny wanted to die hearing the agonized sound. Trent looked him dead in the eye. "You can't be gentle. This is life or death. If you can't handle it I'll get Ray to do it."</p>
<p>Sonny shook his head. "I got it." He released her other hand and pressed firmly, cringing at her choked cry of pain.</p>
<p>"Talk to her," Trent ordered as he started an IV. "Keep her awake."</p>
<p>"Davis, hey, look at me, you're going to be fine, all right?" Sonny said. "Gonna have a great scar, be a hell of a story to tell all your behind the scenes buddies."</p>
<p>"Sonny, I'm scared," she whispered.</p>
<p>He wanted to throw up. "I know. I know you are. But Trent's got you, okay? And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>She nodded and closed her eyes, her breathing shallow and fast. "Ray, I need your help," Trent said. Ray came closer, shouldering his rifle so his hands were free. "Hold her shoulders down," Trent said quietly, then raised his voice so Lisa could hear, "Lisa, this is going to hurt."</p>
<p>He pulled Sonny's hands away and began packing the wound. She screamed and Ray pushed down hard her shoulders to keep her from moving. Tears streamed down her face and Sonny felt some pricking at his own eyes. The next thing he knew she had gone completely limp, her head lolling to the side.</p>
<p>"Trent?!" Sonny asked in a panic.</p>
<p>Trent took her pulse. "She just passed out. Probably better for now."</p>
<p>"How bad is it?" Jason asked from where he hovered having taken over Ray's spot on the defense.<br/>"Bad," Trent said. "She's lost a lot of blood. I'm giving her a transfusion but she needs a hospital fast."</p>
<p>"Jay, we gotta get out of here," Sonny said.</p>
<p>"Yeah I got it Sonny," Jason snapped. He put his hands on his hips and started to pace.</p>
<p>Jason was worried. Trent was worried. This was some real, bad shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you thought this fic had been drama before...hold onto your hats ladies and gents. Once again I will tell you that I have a very official medical degree bestowed upon me by the colleges of "Grey's Anatomy" and "Royal Pains" so all medical information is definitely, 100%, completely TV accurate and should be used by exactly no people in the real world ever. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trent!" Brock's call had them all looking up. Clay was laid out on the floor, head lolling in a similar fashion to Lisa's.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Trent lurched toward him, then swore again when he saw how much blood had gone into the bandages. He sat back on his heels and took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Ray asked.</p>
<p>"How long until we have exfil?" Trent asked.</p>
<p>Jason shook his head. "Rebels are after each other again, but we're still stuck between them. Blackburn's working on it. Could be another hour. Maybe more."</p>
<p>"We don't have that kind of time," Trent said.</p>
<p>"Be more specific," Jason demanded.</p>
<p>"He's bleeding out," Trent said bluntly. "He needs another transfusion."</p>
<p>"So give it to him."</p>
<p>"Lisa could bleed out too. And I only have one bag left."</p>
<p>Jason worked his jaw for a couple seconds. "Who needs it more?"</p>
<p>"Right now? Clay."</p>
<p>"Jay—" Sonny said, feeling desperation crawl down his throat.</p>
<p>"Give it to him." It was a no-nonsense order, but that wasn't going to stop Sonny. "Jason!" he said again.</p>
<p>Jason held up a hand, shaking his head. "Sonny don't."</p>
<p>Sonny got to his feet, blood pounding in his ears. "Jay she could die!"</p>
<p>"And so could Clay!"</p>
<p>"I realize that but Davis isn't a SEAL, it's our fault she's even out here—"</p>
<p>"Clay needs it more right now—"</p>
<p>"But we—"</p>
<p>"It's not a discussion Sonny!" Jason roared. "This is my decision, not yours! I don't like it any better than you do, but the situation is what it is, so unless you have a better plan, sit down and shut up!"</p>
<p>"I'll donate," Brock said quietly from his spot near the cave mouth. "You have the direct transfusion kit right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Trent said breathlessly as he ripped open another pack of gauze.</p>
<p>"I'm a universal donor. Give it to Clay and if Davis needs it I'll donate. I'm clean." He looked directly at Sonny, his gaze strong and sure. "I promise."</p>
<p>"Trent?" Jason asked.</p>
<p>"I can do it. It'll mean we have to stay in one spot until it's finished, but I can do it if we need to."</p>
<p>It wasn't great, but it was something. Sonny watched, his mouth dry as Trent inserted the needle into Clay. He felt dizzy with anger, fear. How the hell had he ended up here, covered in his friends' blood, watching the life slowly drain out of their eyes?</p>
<p>He sank back down to the floor beside Lisa, wishing with everything inside him that she would open her eyes. He should have been concerned about the fact that he was dangerously close to crossing some serious fraternization lines, but right now terror was squeezing him so tightly he didn't care what anyone saw or thought. He needed his brother and his…he swallowed as emotion tightened his throat. He needed Lisa to be all right.</p>
<p>Clay startled awake a few minutes later, panicky and shaking, but once Trent had him calmed down he seemed lucid enough and managed to answer a few of Trent's questions.</p>
<p>"Sonny?" His name came out on a soft exhale, full of pain and confusion and he looked down to find Lisa squinting up at him.</p>
<p>"Hey there Bravo Seven. How ya doing?" he said, trying to keep his tone upbeat.</p>
<p>"Are we going home now?" she asked.</p>
<p>He swallowed and tried not to cry. "Not yet. Pretty soon. You just hang in there all right?"</p>
<p>She strained a little bit, trying to see what was going on around them. "Did we get the girl?"</p>
<p>His heart dropped. Significant blood loss often resulted in confusion and it terrified him to see the blank confusion in her eyes."No, we didn't make it to the village, remember? We got a flat tire."</p>
<p>"We didn't get her?"</p>
<p>He put a hand tenderly on her hair, swallowing his own fear so she wouldn't see. "No sweetheart, we didn't get her."</p>
<p>Lisa shifted and then let out a moan. "Hey, just be still all right? We're getting out of here real soon," Sonny said.</p>
<p>"Did I—what happened?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You were shot. But you're all right. Trent's right over there."</p>
<p>"I'm shot?"</p>
<p>"Just a little bit." He tried to smile in reassurance but he wasn't sure he managed it.</p>
<p>She swallowed hard. "Can I have some water?"</p>
<p>Sonny looked at Trent who nodded. "Just a little," he cautioned.</p>
<p>Sonny helped her hold her head up as she sipped from the bottle. She only managed a few swallows before she grimaced in pain and lay back panting. "Damn," she said between breaths. "Being shot really hurts."</p>
<p>"I know," he said, wincing in sympathy. "You're doing great. Better than Blondezilla over there. He's been whining the whole time and it's barely a scratch." He intentionally raised his voice so Clay could hear, trying to goad him into a witty response.</p>
<p>"Screw you," Clay grunted.</p>
<p>"Sonny." Lisa's breaths were coming in short gasps and she looked at him with panic in her eyes. "I can't—I can't breathe."</p>
<p>Trent was there in a flash, reaching for her wrist. "Brock, I need you," he said immediately.</p>
<p>Jason switched positions with him and within minutes blood was flowing from Brock's arm into Lisa's.</p>
<p>Trent stopped the transfusion as soon as he was able. Both Clay and Lisa had grown still and quiet, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing. Static crackled over the radio. "Bravo One how do you read?" Eric asked.</p>
<p>"Loud and clear," Jason said. "Tell me you've got good news."</p>
<p>"Looks like the fighting's pulled back a bit from your location. We're sending in a chopper but you've got to be quick about it."</p>
<p>Sonny got to his feet and began pulling on his gear. It was going to be tough to get Clay and Lisa out when they were both in such bad shape, but there was no other option. They were all going home.</p>
<p>Clay had roused and was being held up by Ray and sheer willpower. Trent started to reach for Lisa but Sonny beat him to it. "I got her," he said, pulling her into his arms.</p>
<p>She moaned and then settled her head against his chest. "Hang in there," he told her quietly, cradling her close and willing her to make it just a little bit longer.</p>
<p>It was a grim and terrifying trek over sloping hills and loose shale. He could feel warmth seeping through the front of his jacket and knew it was blood, but he didn't dare stop to try and change anything. They had to get to the exfil site or there would be no hope for Clay and Lisa at all.</p>
<p>Getting into the chopper was a tight squeeze with both Clay and Lisa flat out on the floor, but somehow they managed it. Trent immediately strapped oxygen to both their faces and Sonny just kept watching the rise and fall of their chests. He wasn't the praying kind anymore, but he found himself begging whoever might be up there for a little bit of help on this one. They definitely needed it.</p>
<p>He'd never been so relieved to see a hospital in all his life, but letting go of Lisa's hand so they could take her away nearly killed him. She looked so pale and still and he was terrified that if he let go he might not see her again. She was his best friend. He couldn't lose her. "Sonny." Ray put a hand on his shoulder and Sonny finally released his grip. "Come on let's go get cleaned up."</p>
<p>He hit the showers with the rest of the boys standing under the hot spray and watching as Lisa's blood dripped down into the drain. He retched and clamped a hand over his mouth, stumbling over to the toilets to throw up until he was lightheaded. He spat, trying to clear the acrid taste from his mouth. This day had been literal hell and it wasn't over yet.</p>
<p>Clay came out of surgery first. It had all gone pretty routinely although he'd be weak from all the blood loss. They expected a full recovery as there had been only minimal damage to the muscles in his thigh and the tear to his artery had been small.</p>
<p>Their honorary Bravo Seven, however, was taking much longer. With every passing minute Sonny felt like he was slowly losing his mind, his knee bouncing up and down where he sat in the waiting room. "Sonny, you gotta stop that," Jason finally said. "You just—I can't."</p>
<p>"What am I upsetting your delicate nerves?" Sonny snapped. He knew Jason hadn't had a choice back in the cave, but that didn't mean he had to like it.</p>
<p>"Don't even start with me," Jason said, already sitting up straighter in his chair, gearing for a fight.</p>
<p>"Hey," Ray said, interrupting what could have become quite a moment, "let's remember why we're here. We're all on the same team."</p>
<p>Sonny stood and walked down the hallway, running a hand through his hair, and leaned against the wall, just trying to breathe. What the fuck? What the actual fuck had they all just been through?</p>
<p>He sensed movement and opened his eyes to find Brock leaning against the wall next to him. "You all right?" he asked in that quiet way of his, dark eyes looking right into Sonny's.</p>
<p>Sonny shook his head, feeling like he might just fall to pieces. "How they hell did this happen man? That had to be the god damn fucking luckiest shot in the world. It went up under her vest. Have you ever heard of that happening before?"</p>
<p>Brock didn't speak, just stood quietly and listened as Sonny vented his feelings. "I mean what the fuck? What the <em>fuck</em>?" He felt his throat close up and set his jaw, trying to keep tears at bay. "It's not fucking fair man. Lisa didn't ask for this. Clay, I mean it sucks, but we all know what we're in for when we sign up right? Lisa? She was just trying to do the right thing. We said we'd take care of her. I should have…we should have done better. We shoulda got her home safe. Why the hell couldn't we do that today?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes we just have bad luck," Brock said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes that's just how it goes. Davis is a strong lady. She'll fight through this. Asking yourself why? It's not going to get you anywhere. Neither is blaming yourself the way you're doing."</p>
<p>Brock didn't talk much so when he did, Sonny tried to remember to listen. He nodded, working to internalize the words of wisdom while still tasting the bitterness of failure in his mouth. He'd failed two of his friends today. His two best friends. This one was going to take a while to get over.</p>
<p>"Come on," Brock said. "Jason's just all worked up. We all are. But we still need to stick together."</p>
<p>Sonny nodded reluctantly and followed him back to the waiting room. He sat beside Jason and tried to come up with the right words to say but they stuck in his throat. Jason clapped a hand to his shoulder and gave him a nod. All was forgiven. Brock was right. Whatever happened, they all needed to be together.</p>
<p>Sonny just about thought he was going to go insane when a doctor finally appeared. He was on his feet in an instant all his nervous energy draining away at the sight of the man's face. "She's stable," he said and Sonny slid all the way down to the floor as the strength left his knees. "She lost a lot of blood and the damage was significant, but we were able to stop the bleeding. She's going to need a lot of rest, but I don't foresee any complications."</p>
<p>Sonny put his head in his heads and could hear the sighs and murmurs of relief from the rest of the boys around the room. "Can we see her?" he asked hoarsely.</p>
<p>"She's on her way into a room. I'll send a nurse to get you when she's settled."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt like shit. Like really, <em>really </em>bad shit. Like she'd never felt this bad in her life, shit. Her mouth was dry, her body was on fire, her head ached, and it felt like her limbs weighed a hundred pounds each. She was also freezing. And tired. God damn it she felt like shit.</p>
<p>She could sense movement around her and felt like she should probably figure out what was going on since her brain had apparently turned to mush. She had no idea what year it was let alone what day it was or where the hell she'd ended up.</p>
<p>Forcing her eyes open she found herself squinting up at a tile ceiling that was probably full of asbestos. Her hair was tickling her face and although that seemed to be the least of her problems she really wanted it to stop. Trying to lift a hand got her nowhere so instead she turned her head to the side and immediately locked eyes with none other than Sonny Quinn.</p>
<p>Her memory came flooding back immediately and with it complete and utter panic. Her heart began to pound and she struggled to sit up. "Clay," she croaked desperately.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, relax," Sonny said, reaching out a hand to grip her arm in reassurance. "You're safe. We're all safe. Clay's fine, okay?"</p>
<p>She swallowed a couple times, trying to get her bearings. Tears sprang to her eyes, which was incredibly embarrassing, but everything hurt so much and she was tired and scared and she never, ever wanted to do something like that again.</p>
<p>Sonny's hand moved to hold hers and he stroked his thumb back and forth comfortingly, letting her cry. "Is it—" She couldn't find the right words to ask what she needed to know. "Am I—?"</p>
<p>"You're all right," he said quickly. "Lost a lot of blood, gave us all a scare, but the docs say you're going to be just fine."</p>
<p>"Okay." She nodded. "Okay."</p>
<p>The world was growing dark, her eyes heavy, but panic flared through her and she gripped Sonny's hand tightly. "Don't leave," she said. She didn't want to be alone.</p>
<p>"Got nowhere else to be." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."</p>
<p>The next couple days were a blur of pain and exhaustion, but every time she woke up, Sonny was there. His steady presence at her bedside kept her grounded when she woke up terrified, her body apparently locked in a permanent state of fight for the time being.</p>
<p>It was three days later that she woke up and actually felt a little more like herself. As usual, Sonny was sitting right beside her, his boots propped up on the edge of her bed while he read a worn paperback. "Devil's Desire?" she said with a smile. "I kind of figured you for more of a thriller or western guy."</p>
<p>"Not a lot of choice in the hospital waiting room. So I'm learning about something new," he said. "For example, there are many more ways to refer to a man's private parts than I ever knew. Which is saying something. Also I need to work on my wooing. Women like wooing. And swooning."</p>
<p>"Well that's true, we do all love a good swoon every now and then." She wanted to sit up more and struggled against all the tubes and wires that still connected her body to the machines by her bed.</p>
<p>"Here." Sonny pressed a button and the bed slowly moved into a more upright position. "Better?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks." She shifted until she was comfortable. "You have been like…showering and going to the bathroom right?"</p>
<p>"Are you saying you don't want my company in here?"</p>
<p>"No! I just feel a little bad that you've been sleeping in that chair for the last couple nights."</p>
<p>"Believe me, this is not even close to the worst place I've slept. Sometime I'll tell you about Bahrain. Now that was a bad night. Although," he cleared his throat, "honestly, the first couple nights when you were so out of it weren't that great either."</p>
<p>Lisa opened her mouth to respond, but there was a knock on the door and Jason poked his head in. "Hey, you're awake! Feel like having some visitors?"</p>
<p>"Only if you brought beer," she said with a grin.</p>
<p>Ray came in holding a paper bag. "How does ice cream sound instead?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "I will accept that for now."</p>
<p>Trent and Brock were there too and her eyes landed on the quietest Bravo man. "I hear I owe you an extra thank you," she said, her throat going a little tight. Sonny had filled her in on what had happened. She knew Jason had made an impossible choice and Brock had stepped up to make sure they all got out alive.</p>
<p>"Couldn't go home without the best member of the team," he said softly.</p>
<p>"Aw, thanks Brock. That's so nice." Clay rolled himself through the doorway to much clamor from the team.</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Lisa asked.</p>
<p>"Nah," he said with a grin. "Threw a bandaid on it and I'm good. How are you?"</p>
<p>"Great," she said. "I might never wear a bikini again, but other than that I'm good."</p>
<p>That was a partial lie and both she and Sonny knew it, but she ignored his pointed look. Every single one of her boys was looking at her for reassurance that she was going to be okay and she would give it to them. They had saved her life, she owed them that much. Who cared if she still couldn't stand up without help or that breathing hurt like hell?</p>
<p>They stayed for a bit chatting and ribbing on each other and her until a nurse came and scolded Clay for leaving his room, then broke up the party. "Sonny," Jason said as the team moved out, "give us a minute?"</p>
<p>Sonny's eyes slid to hers and she nodded. "I'll just go get a coffee or…whatever the hospital says is coffee," he said.</p>
<p>Lisa knew that look on Jason's face. "If you're about to apologize you don't need to," she said before he could even get a word out. "It was my choice to go."</p>
<p>"But it's my responsibility to get my team back in one piece. And I'm sorry I didn't do that," Jason said.</p>
<p>"Jason, I'm going to be fine," she said.</p>
<p>"I know," he said with a nod. "I know you are. I just want you to understand how important you are to us, Davis. You're family. Not just our family, you're <em>my </em>family. We couldn't do what we do without you. And I was proud of every, single thing you did out there."</p>
<p>Warmth flooded her chest and she smiled. "Thanks," she said.</p>
<p>He looked a little hesitant and she waited for what was coming next. "I'm sure Sonny told you about Clay and the reason Brock had to donate to you."</p>
<p>She was already shaking her head. "It was a terrible choice Jason. You made the right call. I'm not going to hold it against you."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, it might have been the right call but that didn't mean I liked making it."</p>
<p>"We all got out of there Jason. Whatever happened, it was the way it was meant to be."</p>
<p>He still looked a little unsettled. It would be a long time before any of them got past this one. "You call if you need anything," he told her. "I mean it, anything at all."</p>
<p>"I will. Give the kids a hug for me okay?"</p>
<p>"You got it."</p>
<p>He left and moments later Sonny came back, two cups of coffee hand. "Is it safe in here?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Not if you're here it's not."</p>
<p>"Well I'll just take this delicious hospital coffee back to the cafeteria then."</p>
<p>"Nope. Hand it over. I almost died, I deserve coffee."</p>
<p>"Hell yeah you do." He settled back into his chair. "You make Jason promise you a raise?"</p>
<p>She snorted. "It's not his fault Sonny. It's not anybody's fault."</p>
<p>"Oh it's somebody's fault but they're mostly dead now so I can live with it," he grunted.</p>
<p>He sobered a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You did you know. Almost die out there. And it kinda…" he swallowed, "I almost lost my two best friends. Both of you just gone. Guess that doesn't sit too well with me."</p>
<p>"Yeah me neither."</p>
<p>He cocked his head to the side. "You doing all right? Like, mentally I mean?"</p>
<p>"You're the one who's sat through three nights of panic attacks so you tell me."</p>
<p>He looked stricken so she reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll be all right Sonny. You've already made this shituation a lot less shitty. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here the last couple days. It's going to take a while. But I'll be okay. I promise."</p>
<p>"Well I'll be here," he said gruffly. "For all of it."</p>
<p>She looked down at their still entwined hands and felt a little nudge of something in her heart. She replayed the last few days, every touch he'd given her, every time she'd woken up to find him there beside her, the quiet words he'd whispered in the night when she was shaking from nightmare after nightmare. She and Sonny were pretty close, but there were certain lines they'd never crossed. Lines that had seemed to disappear a little bit lately. And she was kind of okay with it.</p>
<p>"Good," she told him with a smile. "I'd like that a lot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>